


Alanna x Jacob

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Love, Other, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PFFFFT I don`t even]<br/>-not done-<br/>my friend Ammaron is co-author</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alanna x Jacob

**Author's Note:**

> I don`t own my friends..  
> or do I?

It started in 2nd grade.  
you had thought you were dating him.  
when he realized this, he told you.  
humiliating.

it was 3rd grade. exiting. most thoughts revolved around him.  
and your sister.  
she may have teased you,but you didn`t care.  
you`d shy away from him a lot.

it was 4th.  
you had met an awkward girl named Kaylee.  
over the year, she discovered you only lived a few houses away from her.  
exiting!  
what wasn't exiting was that she was fond of Jacob.  
and the two became friends.  
sigh.

it was 5th.  
you were still madly in love with Jacob.  
but Kaylee was still friends.  
Best friends...;-;  
eventually, the 2 of you met River and Alexis near the end of the year.  
playing games with them was fun!  
Jacob eventually started playing with us too!<33333

it was 6th.  
Kaylee and him had broken apart,and started spending less and less time together.  
however,you heard they were rolelplaying over email.  
but she did give you his email!!!


End file.
